One Moment
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: Troy is neglecting his relationship with Gabriella and his friends while they work at Sharpay's country club. Ryan is the only one Gabriella is having fun with and it results in her developing feelings for him. Just how far will these feelings take her? Ryella one-shot! :) Review! Don't read if you hate this couple!


**AN: Well, I might as well start on a HSM story too since I haven't gotten 5 reviews for The Last Seven Lives yet (the requirement for me to keep going), I need YouTube's help with Knew It All Along since I heavily rely on watching Austin & Ally episodes again to get events in Kira's POV right, and You Never Left My Mind is complete! Please read these stories and review! :) Here is my HSM story! I do not own HSM! I wish I did!**

* * *

Gabriella's POV:

I stare out at the water and cry. Cry because Troy has become a totally different person, cry because I want to quit my job here, and cry because I think I'm falling in love with Ryan. The way we were goofing around yesterday before Troy came up to us was definitely intimate. What if Troy hadn't interrupted us? "Hey, Gabby!" I turn around and smile at Ryan. His smile turns into frown and he sits down next to me. "What's wrong, honey?" Did he seriously just call me that? I can't dwell on it for long because I suddenly feel a muscular arm wrap around my waist. I cry harder and bury my face in Ryan's chest. Then both of his arms are securely around my waist. "Shhhhhhhhhhh! Gabby, it's okay! I'm here. I don't pretend to not notice the changes Troy is going through and how they are affecting you." I look up at him and wipe my eyes. "I just...thought this summer would be fun and instead..." I shake my head and can't finish my sentence. My nose is stuffy and I sniff to try to clear it.

Ryan nods. He understands without me finishing. I look around at the things surrounding the swimming pool. The huge rock wall by the lifeguard stand reflects the moving water and I focus on my breathing. "Gabriella, I know Troy loves you! Any guy would be crazy...not...to!" I look at him and he's blushing. The electricity that I've felt between us before comes back with a vengeance and I want to just grab his face and kiss him. What would he do if I did? He still hasn't looked up and I look away. I sigh and get up. I walk to the golf course and think about calling Troy to tell him I am going to quit. It has to happen. If I stay, I will have to watch Troy change and will probably end up cheating on him with Ryan. I pride myself in being a great girlfriend and I would never ruin that, would I? Suddenly, my mind turns to all the reasons why I shouldn't feel guilty if I do end up cheating. The way Troy has acted recently would give me reason enough. I shake the thought out of my head as I sit down and bring my knees to my chest. I cry again and curse myself for having such unfaithful thoughts.

"GABRIELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shudder as I hear the voice of the young man I want to kiss breathless now. His footsteps quickly approach me and I stand up to run away. As I take a step a hand grips my wrist and pulls me back. I stare into Ryan's eyes and do something that I know will end in tragedy. I bring my lips to his and wrap my arms around his neck. He seems shocked, but soon his mouth is moving with mine and his arms snake around my waist. I grab his hair and pull him closer. He happily obliges and our bodies press against each other. I gasp and he quickly takes advantage as his tongue slides into my mouth. Our tongues move together like they belong with each other and I groan. Ryan smiles against my lips and slides his hand up to my hair. He gently tugs on it and I bring my hands to his cheeks. My mind catches up with my actions and screams questions at me. Why am I not pulling away now? Don't I feel any shame? I don't care though because the electricity between us has finally been acknowledged. Finally, he grabs my face and pulls me away from him.

I look at him and he's smiling. I smile back and tenderly kiss him one more time before he hugs me and buries his face in the crook of my neck. I hug him back, close my eyes, and sigh with happiness. "I love you, Gabby!" My eyes shoot open and I pull away from him. There is pain, sadness, and love in his eyes and I cry all over again. "I love you, too! We're not going to do anything about it, are we?" He shakes his head and hugs me again. "No! I am not going to take you from Troy because I know you two will work this out!" I cry harder. "Ryan, I want you as my boyfriend!" He tilts my chin up to him and gently kisses me. "I think you should go clean up and then go to the kitchen and be with your friends." I nod and reluctantly pull out of his warm embrace. I suddenly feel freezing. I turn around and run away. I will never forget that one moment for the rest of my life. I look back at Ryan and he smiles and turns to leave. Suddenly, I think of the saying: if you love something, set it free. That's what Ryan was unselfish enough to do no matter how much it killed both of us.

* * *

**AN: Okay! Review! I hope you enjoyed! I will write more for this story if you want me to! Maybe Ryan's POV! Please look for my other stories! They are listed above and I know you can go to my profile from here!**


End file.
